The general aim of the work described in this report has been the originally stated aims of systematically evaluating the Thermokeratoplasty procedure. Despite the fact that the Thermokeratoplasty or reconstruction of the cornea by heat requires further studies and will almost certainly be improved, the result obtained in keratoconus patients are very satisfactory and compare very favorably with the result of penetrating keratoplasty. With this evidence, the prognosis in keratoconus might be radically improved. The present studies deal with the basic evaluation as to the effect of heat in the cornea. On the basis of these studies, the thermokeratoplasty procedure for the treatment of keratoconus has been developed in the laboratory and have been tested clinically. 1. The advantages of the thermokeratoplasty procedure can be summarized as follows: a) A simple and relatively inexpensive Outpatient procedure. b) Does not preclude later penetrating keratoplasty. c) Eliminates graft rejection and Corneal Vascularization. d) Good visual results. e) In contrast to the difficulties of fitting hard or soft contact lenses to patients after penetrating keratoplasty; patient after TKP are easily and satisfactorily fitted with contact lenses. 2. The disadvantages of the TKP procedures are as follows: a) Transitory corneal haziness. b) If not properly done, cornea scarring can be produced.